MARVEL COMICS: XAVIER ACADEMY (HULK VS WOLVERINE)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA HULKS IN THE MEDIA THOR CORPS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA Hulk Vs is a 2009 direct-to-video animated release from Marvel Animation and Lionsgate, featuring the Incredible Hulk in two short films: Hulk Vs Wolverine and Hulk Vs Thor. The animation was by Madhouse, and Kaare Andrews provided the DVD and Blu-ray packaging artwork. HULK VS WOLVERINE HULK VS WOLVERINE In a prologue, Wolverine states that "I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice." Wolverine wakes up dazed and confused in a crater in the mountains, as he asks, "What the hell happened?" he hears a roar in the distance. Just then the Hulk jumps over a cliff and lands in front of him, roaring in his face. Wolverine simply replies "Oh yeah..." The story then rewinds back to the events prior to this. Department H had sent in Wolverine to track down a mysterious beast known by the US Military as the Hulk, who is rampaging across the Canadian wilderness. In the ruins of the town of Elkford, British Columbia, Wolverine noticed a toxic scent as well as the smell of gunpowder.XXXXHe was then deployed to the wilderness to resume tracking the creature. After a few hours, Wolverine found a physically scrawny man sitting and crying at the edge of a small lake. At first asking him if he had seen the creature, Wolverine then started to violently interrogate him after realizing that he had the same toxic scent as the creature that destroyed the town. Ignoring numerous warnings, Wolverine continued the interrogation until the man, now revealed to have actually been Dr. Bruce Banner, transforms into the Hulk and sends Wolverine flying through the air until he lands on the edge of a cliff. Now up to speed, the story resumes where it started. The two combatants appear to be evenly matched, and fight continuously until they are both shot with numerous tranquilizers from Team X (composed of Deadpool, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, and Sabretooth). As Wolverine succumbs to the sedative, Deadpool gloats "Logan, buddy! It's me, Deadpool! I shot you..."XXXXA flashback shows how Wolverine was abducted by Weapon X and his skeleton was bonded with adamantium under the orders of a Professor Thornton. They even tested his combat skills on a bear. Wolverine managed to escape by killing the soldiers and severing Thornton's right hand.XXXXSabretooth forcibly wakes Wolverine in a Weapon X facility where he is greeted by Professor Thornton (who has replaced his right hand with a clawed prosthetic). It is revealed that they have been tracking the Hulk for weeks. A flashback shows that Bruce Banner had only turned into the Hulk because they attacked him and that while his battle caused massive property damage, the Hulk actively tried to save as many innocent bystanders as he could. Professor Thornton tells him that he is going to erase Banner’s personality and use the Hulk as a weapon... just like Wolverine, as his memory will be erased again. Professor Thornton tells Lady Deathstrike not to kill Wolverine. However, Professor Thornton is slashed in the back by Sabretooth as both of them try to kill Wolverine. Wolverine manages to fight the two Team X members off and free Banner.XXXXDeciding they need more power, Wolverine tells Banner to turn into the Hulk, only to find that the doctor needs stress or anger to turn into the Hulk, and wouldn't ever do it deliberately, even if he could. To make matters worse, Bruce tells him that he may have been drugged to prevent him from changing. Taking his usual strategy, Wolverine stabs him with his claws, trying to make him bleed out the sedative and forcing Banner to transform.XXXXWhile Banner lies in a puddle of his own blood, Wolverine battles the entire Weapon X team, and is eventually caught by one of Omega Red’s tentacles and violently electrocuted. Banner finally turns into the Hulk and punches Sabretooth so powerfully he sends him flying out of the facility, then takes out the other Team X members with ease, one by one. The Hulk starts to destroy the base, ripping out the main power generators. Wolverine eggs the Hulk on, only for the Hulk to swing a generator at him, causing the base to explode. Wolverine is sent flying and lands right next to Sabretooth. He stands up and watches the base burn until the Hulk jumps out and lands right in front of him. Wolverine is eager to finish what they started, and the two lunge at each other. The screen cuts to black leaving the fight with a cliffhanger ending, leaving the victor ambiguous.XXXXIn the post-credits, Deadpool is shown to have survived the destruction of the facility and expressing great relief at being alive, only to be crushed by the Hulk doing one of his "mile jumps". Deadpool makes a weak "Ow", however, noting that he is still alive, though in a massive deal of pain. The Hulk is seen jumping away at the end. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Wolverine Category:Team X Category:Deadpool Category:Omega Red Category:Lady Deathstrike Category:Sabretooth Category:Weapon X